Tying Rose
by unholy kitten
Summary: Reposted and Edited.My old account is ElementalHomunculi. All roses have different meanings as the WR crew will learn. Histroy repeats itself, as humans have yet to learn.
1. Prologue Awakening

**Prologue The Awakening Redone -_-' Again . . .sigh.**

_I always wondered what the future was like. To me it was like a crystal rose falling, for if it reached the end it would break. Just like our world and lives will one day. Time is silent when you're frozen in long lost ice, even reality seems to shift. Or it could be all you have are your memories and phantom senses. Maybe I should introduce myself to you instead of thinking random thoughts to you. Heh, thoughts._

My name is Aura Passion, if they still go by last names when I am awakened again. This was true were the end of my era has reached. I am experiment zero-zero-zero, of Professor Shui's hybrid survival program. Out of the one hundred and some odd other survivors of hybrid mutation, I was chosen to be the one to live in, judge, and protect the future. _I still don't understand why I was chosen, there were some who had better judgment than me._

I am one-tenth human, or left human to sound better in my mind. Four-tenths rose, yes, part plant weird world na? _Or it could be the fast generation rate of plant growth or maybe the little nutrients needed to keep a plant alive? Opps thinking random again, sorry. _And last, one half wolf. My wolf form is pure midnight black with pure silver ears, fangs and claws, the metal. _Creepy, now that I realize it, how did he get metal to take on living like skin or flesh? Or maybe certain parts of my flesh are converted into metal to make it?_ Any way yeah so I have metal, precious metal at that for protection and if need be money. I've lived most of my life a human, so I have no idea how to survive as a wolf bad luck huh if the future has no humans and only animals. _Well, I guess I'm being random again? Dang._

The reason I was frozen you ask? Hmm, well, World War III broke out and I was to help the future not make the same mistakes, really hard huh? _Very right as many people are sure stubborn and don't like being told no._ **Reincarnation**, that is what they were planning on doing with the world. I mean they would destroy all technology for the humans of the future, so my role is to watch them and the technology they create. After my long sleep, I will awaken soon, and the world will tremble. This is what I know and hope won't happen. _I'd rather stay frozen in this half-sleep, half-wake state._

And before I forget again, I have waist length black hair with random strikes of silver in it as well as black nails er claws. I wear a short black jean jacket with a sleeveless black tube top underneath and plain black jeans. I have black knee high boots, well the high heels have the heel made of metal to cut objects when I kick, if I would ever do that. _Well that was when I went to sleep who knows how I'll look awake again._

P.S. sorry it's still short. But now there's more and now this story is dedicated to my helpless mind and my reviewer: **kimmay94**! Sorry it's taking so long I once again got distracted . T-T


	2. The Changes

Chapter One The Changes Rewriten

Well, I'm a little queasy because I'm actually walking on my own two feet. After, hmmm . . . who knows how long? _Let me tell you it has to be at least three centuries for people to get like this._ Well, my mission will not be for a long time because they only know how to make house, and that's all they want to make _thank goodness!_ _That and being farmers, well besides the lords but I heard most of those people had destroyed themselves earlier, lucky me! Not._

Let me tell you it's a long ways down from the mountain and to that village I sensed. From what I learned from the village I neighbor. _They call it a little city, but it only has three hundred people and they call that huge!_ Their writing is different, but the speaking language is the same. _Which is very good or I'd have no way of communicating with them! Why didn't the higher ups think of that before they sent me on this crazy mission! Jerks, okay enough ranting. _I am considered the doctor here, and a weird one at that. I know a lot about plants, and the body of animals, but I have no family, origin, and I know nothing about Paradise.

What is paradise? From what I know it is the land, which was frozen has be come fertile again. It seems some wolves caused great commotion, a few weeks ago, and awakened this world into Paradise, along with Cheza, the plant mammal. This is how I guessed what paradise was. They call that science Alchemy from two hundred years ago. While bub it isn't alchemy just plain science, genealogy at that._ Not that I'd say that to their faces of course their not suppose to know about that. Maybe it's been five centuries then?_ A great many people come for my aid, to be healed, to see, to hear, to walk, to sing, to move, to have the ability to bare children, the ability to be happy once again, and to seek my so called undying wisdom. _I think their just joking, I hope. Since when does a eighteen, err eighteen year old in mind have more wisdom than an adult? Especial if the said teenager has no idea what has been happening for the past hundreds or so of years? Please let them be joking I'm to young for being a wise person._

That event will happen when the world would tremble, but it was too soon for me and the people who are living. Mankind once again hunted wolves seems that nature and the long ran hatred is still the same. _Why must mankind make the same mistakes over and over again?_ The only safe place for wolves was a mountain next to my village, where I lived. _I mean I am half wolf myself it would be wrong of me not to help them after all … sadness I think I'm developing a hero complex._

Which means I live away from my village on the mountain. _I live in my cave which I had been frozen in._ The people named it Ookami no Hana (AN: that structure is probably wrong but plz go with it. I don't know Japanese structure and only know I few words I pick up from my friends who have studied Japanese for a little bit.), after me, it means Wolf Flower, yes that makes no sense but I don't care to tell them. _Don't know why they called me that, I hope they haven't figured out what I am._ It was supposed to mean the god's or wolves' flowers, but I made sure it was wolf's last time I checked I was no god just a moody confused girl teenager turned hybrid. _A lot of hunters can account for my moodiness._ But the village people called me Ookami Rose, Wolves' Rose, because the entrance to inside the mountains was the Rose maze I had built, which is what helped wolves hide from hunters and keep me from being home sick. I had every single color imagined. _The one thing I asked if I could take with me was my roses and these were once seeds that I planted and song too. I guess that's another reason to have a part plant person?_

I guess this is how my reputation made my fate. All because I saved a single wolf from some hunters, in reality it was more like three but whose counting. My village protected me, but was neutral between the hunted wolves and the hunter humans. _I was made to shake the world, but it was not meant to be it was someone else's job for now, thank you who ever you are._ The hunters despise me, people outside my village despise me I can understand the hunters but why other people too? They asked day after day where were those filthy wolves? In my option that is not true, they at least keep themselves clean or try to. I've suffered seventeen bear traps, nineteen bullet holes, and twenty-two wolf bites (AN:I hate bear traps don't you?). The last ones because the wolves were scared yes hunters are evil humans and then there is a human trying to save you, you just can't trust some thing you don't know. I have saved thirty wolves and fifteen people for execution just cause they rescued wolves stupid right? They live in peace, as one group living together now if only the outsiders can. _It's amazing how peaceful they can be too!_

I had yet to meet the wolves who called the crimson rain! But I guessed that this is because they hide among the humans. I have a single feeling that I'm going to suffer before I have a final peace but no pain no gain right?

_Oh and before i forget it seems i found some clothes that looked like my old ones that were worn done from the frozen area i was in. So i didn't change in looks._

AN: I haate that saying how about you?

Yah it's longer and I'm writing more and I have two more chapters to post and then I have to start writing another one! This rewrite is thanks to **kimmay94**! You'll have those two chapters soon and maybe a third as well thxs for being patient!


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 2 the Meeting

I guess it started as a normal day, normal for the past month I've become unfrozen anyway. I was walking through the forest, looking for bear traps, because they were illegal and the hunter would be fined _but they still do it any how, which is really stupid you know that._ When I stepped into one of the many clearings, I had found a young boy stuck in the trap and was trying to get out. I walked over to him and bent down. The boy had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing army green khakis and a red button up tee shirt with brownish grey combat boots. (AN: I want those boots, their cool!)

"It's okay, boy, just sit still and I'll remove that stupid contraption off your leg," I told the just starting teenage years boy.

He calmed down almost immediately, which surprised me. Must have strict parents or just used to kind commands._ Which is silly since it could be used against him one day._ I removed and disassembled the evil thing and stuck it with the rest, yes, _I had five already in there._ Then I got some herbs and bandages just for this type of thing and I bandaged his bleeding calf. He was lucky; his leg did not break or get sprained with that huge trap pressuring it.

"Do you want to try and walk?" I asked him gently after I had finished bandaging his wound up.

"Yes, but my friends are in trouble!" the boy says hurriedly. _Must be worried for his friends._

"Can you lead me?" I asked, _great more stupid traps to deal with can't the stupid hunters just give up?_

"Yes, yes, I can, follow me!" he shouts trying to hurry getting up and to run to his friends.

After calming him down, so not to injure his leg worse, we walk at a very fast pace to what seemed to be the outer edge of the village's forest. There I found a young man and woman in a hanging net, the man trying to break out with nails and teeth, _weird or he might be a disguised wolf, if he is, he's an idiot giving himself away like that_. Another young man, this one I could see, hanging by his foot, looked bored, having gave up trying to break the cord. The man had dark brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He wore a yellow hoodie with a green shirt underneath and regular jeans (AN: Please correct me if I'm wrong I have no visual in front of me and going off of memory, heh). There was also a man hanging by his hand, looking annoyed. He had leather pants and a torn up leather jacket, both black and a big X shaped scar on his chest. _This would have been funny if I had not heard hunters coming. They always come at the wrong time I think just to annoy me even more, but hey hanging by your wrist is new._

These must be their latest traps, how nice. I take my standard military issued knife, my one and only joy now and cut down the man hanging by his foot before he loses consciousness. _I love my knife it's the only weapon I liked that was issued from the military and I picked it as my weapon of choice when going on this mission. _Then the man that hung by his hand, he growled at me too! He was rude, so I hit him in the head with the butt of my knife. _Take that jerk! Ha!_ Then, before the man could respond, I swung my knife and cut the netted people down, losing my knife, _my poor lovely abused knife_. The hunters had just arrived, too. _Damn right when I lose me knife too they just have to worst timing._ When they saw me, they tried to shoot me again! Well, maybe I shouldn't be surprised; they've been doing that a lot. The boy looks surprised, though. _Oh well now to crush the egos of the hunters and then going to the town hall._

"Well, Ookami's Rose, will you reveal where you've hidden those mangy filthy wolves or do I have to shoot you and your new _guests_?" said the leader hunter, _who utterly despises me the most, even if I've saved his loving family thirteen times! Maybe I just should save his family again from sickness and give him a real reason to despise me? Oh but I like his wife she's so nice I don't know how she puts up with him._

I look at him like he has finally gone crazy, then I laugh at him. _Those insane laughes that make people stare at you too. I love those laughes when I'm in a mood._ I turn around and look at the new people and tell them to run. Which, thankfully they obeyed. Now to deal with the hunters.

"I will never tell where they are, even if your burn me alive," I stated and walked away. _Simple as that._

I meant that to, I survived being burned too many times to notice it. _Maybe it's the plant in my adapting to being fireproof? I don't know, I seem to say that a lot and they call me wise._ I walk back to the village, ignoring the blood pouring down my shoulder from being shot earlier. The villagers, ignoring the wound as well, say hello and ask to check up on the new visitors, they don't seem human to the villagers. _Why are they scared? It's not as if the visitors were hybrids. Now that my dear would have been a real nightmare and terror beyond human thought._

"Hello, I am Mayor Gagens of this peaceful and beautifully busy city, I must insist that anything to do with wolves is to be kept neutral, so no hunting them here in the village. If you hunt in the forest, no traps, any questions?" said the stupid mayor to the five people I met earlier, and four more people. _Magic! They multiplied! I'm so random right now._

"Oh, Doctor Ookami Rose! Come to deposit more traps? These people need lodging, so could they stay with you? Some of them ran into traps so they need healing!" the mayor said speaking faster than his body can handle especial after a sudden heart attack he had a week ago, poor man. _It's the paperwork I tell you it's gonna kill him before he finds someone to take his place._

"Breath," I stated watching Mayor Gagens turn blue in the face. _Ooh a new shade wait that's bad, oops._

The man that I had hit over the head with my poor lonely lost knife handed my knife back to me!_ Makes me wonder how he found it._

"Yeah, knife-y wife-y is back, don't you ever leave me again," I said as I was in random mode, as the villagers call it seeing as I had very fast mood swings. _Can I still complain about being called wise?_

"Okay to the Doctor's office we go," I said to start the tour, forgetting the introductions again. I think that at the time that would have been the fifteenth time. Mayor Geagens just sweat dropped and continued with his huge pile of legal papers, and who to fine and the such. _He really needs an assistant maybe I'll make him get one next time he has an appointment. After all his wife threatens to follow my orders._

_Chapter thanks to Kimmay94! And my old ideas. Next chapter is going to be a doisy and then it's gonna slow down again i hope i want this to be more then ten but less than twenty but i think i need more ideas._　


	4. Cousins?

Chapter 3 cousins?

"As you probably can tell, this area is the market ,and most hunters will hang out here, and a little further down on the mayor's building is housing, and on our side is the children's area," I said, summing up the town. Err, city in most people's opinion while walking towards the looming mountain. It's really too small to go into detail for a city and too big to describe as a town.

"Any questions?" I asked turning to look at the people behind me.

One of the people I haven't seen before asked, "Yes, what is your name, and what do you do here?"

"I am the Doctor here, my formal name is Ookami Flora, but people call me Ookami Rose. By the way, what's your names?" I asked shaking my head at the stupidity of forgetting introductions once again. _Oh dear I need to make a note of that and remember introductions._

The one who asked the question said, "I'm Dr. Degre and this is my husband Hub," she pointed to the detective looking guy.

Dr. Degre had light brown almost blonde hair in a high ponytail and basic small feminine glasses in a white lab coat with a white blouse and knee high dark blue skirt. The man, her husband and brown short hair wearing a standard business suit. _They don't seem like a married couple maybe they are and don't have much passion?_

"This is Quent and his niece, Blue." She pointed to an old man and a young woman. _At least I know who the four people are._

"The little boy is Toboe, this is Hige, Blue's boyfriend," she pointed to the injured boy and the young man who had been hanging by his foot. "This is Kiba and his girlfriend, Cheza," she pointed to the netted couple. "And finally this is Tsume," she said. _The final one was the one I hit on the head._

"Well, nice to meet you. Why are you guys here? If it is to find out what happened to the wolves in this area, tough luck, I won't tell," I stated as we walk past playing children. _Their so cute too, now if only they'd stop injuring themselves. Wow I'm actually thinking like a doctor. Awkward._

This village is unaffected by the war. They do not help their lord with anything, not even his taxes. The land had belonged to them, never the lord. That is why Toboe asked:

"Why can't you tell us what happened to them?"

"Because you might hunt them and kill them, I will take every precaution to protect them," I said to him. _I mean really why would I do something so silly I'm not naïve._

"This one would never hurt a wolf, this one protects wolves," said the one named Cheza.

"Besides, we're wolves as well," Hige stated, not caring what the others thought. _They stare at him in surprise._

"Well, next time you blurt out just make sure it's not near hunters, like this time. This way, the Rose Maze is this way," I said without care. _Really don't you think I didn't figure it out when you guys where in the traps or your smell? I may be a hybrid and not really in tune to my animal side but that does not mean I'm stupid or can't tell smells apart._

"How come you protect wolves even though it will cost you your life?" Tsume cautiously asked.

"That's my secret," I said angrily. _Why should I tell a you a stranger?_

Tsume growls at that, probably not gonna trust me again. _Oh like I care._

"I sense that you are like this one, why are you part flower?" Cheza asked, confused. _I tense up at that, the others look surprised. _

"So, you're like Cheza's cousin, huh?" Toboe says excitedly. _Wow this kid is naïve._

"Heh, we can't be cousins, our ages are too great, but that sounds cool! Please don't say flower lunar one, I'm Rose, the name gave that away, I'm not that much flower anyway, I'm only four tenths," I stated after making sure known of the villagers could hear any of what we had been saying. _That would be a baadd thing. I'm surprised, I figured that out pretty fast, I'm kinda dense I mean her being a lunar flower._

"Who created you?" asked Dr. Degre surprised. _So it's a rare and probably bad thing to be part flower, okay then never mention again._

"Dr. Shui," my automatic response says before I can stop it. _"The crazy manic, who experimented on fifteen million, unlucky 1002 survived, I'm one of them," the response continued in my mind. It would be best for them not to know that or you._

"Well, I think it's a good thing, because Cheza has someone like her," said Kiba. _I'm surprised he can talk! He doesn't seem like a talkative person. Makes me wonder about the others now._

"Can you see?" I asked curiously. _Since his eyes are closed and they have slash marks on them._

Everyone tensed up and Cheza replies, "No, he gave his sight up to save us all." _Oh so these are the wolves who caused the crimson rain? Great here goes the peaceful life I wanted away from my mission._

"I'll repair it then if you so wish Kiba. I've given sight to those who have no eyeballs before." _Being a plant hybird like me does have it's ups it make repairing small stuff like eyeballs and fingers easy to recreate but they one who I donate to might reject them anyway even if their made up their own materials it depends on the will and desire of the person._

"Maybe," answered Kiba. _He's not so trusting good idea._

"How long till we get to eat?" came from Hige. _Hungry? Wow._

"A little longer and we'll reach the half way point lodge where my docter's office is. We'll spend the night there and after I finish my daily duties to the town back there I can take you to the den if you still wish," I answered.

End of this chapter. Wow this turned out weirder and better than I thought. I've cooled down my oc's character a little bit. Warn me if she gets to mary sueish plz. Or one of the characters are too ooc. Here you go Kimmay94!　


End file.
